Where Is Home?
by blurred fragments
Summary: "Find me." "As you wish." / Emma bids her goodbyes as the curse envelops the town. My take on the Killian/Emma goodbye scene of 3x11, "Going Home". Based off several spoilers for 3x12.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

She was running. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her, vaguely aware of the nearing wall of purple fog; vaguely making out the blurry image of Henry, her parents, and Hook - _blurry image_…

Emma swiped at her eyes wildly, only looking up just in time to see another three walls of fog heading towards her. She found herself immersed in a crashing silence; like an avalanche, but she could see everyone's mouths moving – she could see Grumpy racing up, yelling something she couldn't quite hear.

This couldn't be happening.

Emma knew that once the curse enveloped the town, everyone would be sent home. Emma didn't even know if she _had_ a home – but she knew that for once, she'd _felt_ like she'd had one. She'd found her parents after twenty-eight years of aching _why, why, why's_; she'd found her son, who she would give her life for. She'd found _Hook_, who always seemed to put her first and made her feel _loved_, for once. She finally had a _family_, and _friends_, but like every other good thing in her life, it was about to be viciously ripped away from her, like a bandaid, the action so fast she would barely notice before she was alone again.

This _really_ couldn't be happening.

:::

The Charmings found themselves in each others' arms, tears drenching coats and arms wrapped tightly around one another. As her father pressed her lips against her forehead, Emma found herself wrangling with her emotions, feeling a wash of immense despair, like rainwater on a rainy day; feeling a sudden pierce of fury at Pan and everything he'd done.

She had found her family. It wasn't perfect. They needed work. They needed to learn to bond and had a few kinks to work out. But they were a _family_. She had found the parents she'd craved for for the first twenty-eight years of her life.

And now they were once again being torn apart by a bloody curse.

Emma's grip on her parents tightened.

:::

Eventually, Snow and Charming had pulled apart, wishing to spend their final moments in each other's embrace. Regina had encased Henry in her arms, and for once, Emma felt no spike of anger watching her do so. As she drifted away, catching sight of Neal with his father, she found herself face-to-face with Captain Hook, whose eyes were intense with completely concern and love, fixed solely on her.

It suddenly occurred to Emma that Killian was completely alone. He had no arms to seek solace in before the curse hit. He had no hand to grip tightly, to brace himself for the coming of the curse. He had no lips to touch –

_Right_.

"You alright there lass?"

Emma shook her head, aware that in his final moments of normality, Killian was worrying about _her_, despite having no one to hold on to.

"It's not fair. Then again," Emma let out a dry laugh, "nothing in life is fair, is it?"

"Afraid not." Killian resumed to staring at her, and Emma captured his gaze, the entire world around her seemingly vanishing from existence. Was this how she was going to spend her final moments, gazing at a pirate who wasn't who he seemed?

Emma remembered meeting Killian for the first time, finding herself face-to-face with an unrecognizable Captain Hook, ignoring the cocky glints in his Carribean blue eyes which were staring at her in despair at that very moment. She remembered how he read her like an open book, like her pages were laid out so kindly for him to study. The idea of being exposed was foreign to her, but for some reason, the clear understanding that passed between them – through their walls – didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She remembered his broken ribs and his ship, sailing away with their only hope of saving the town clutched in his one good hand. She remembered him coming back and their venture to Neverland.

And then the good moments came gushing towards her like a storm.

Sharing rum. Drinking from coconuts. The constant help and support. Him saving David's life. Their kiss.

She was feeling good.

The good moments got abruptly interrupted by Neal's return, but then Hook'd told her how he felt in the Echo Cave, and she knew with her conflicting emotions that perhaps, just perhaps, that was a good moment.

She remembered another bad moment, where they fought over a lighter – goddamn men; she remembered that in her flurry of emotions and desperation to save her son, he was there, just doing what needed to be done, never coming to close but never being too far away, being that pillar of support she really needed. She remembered them finally boarding his ship and sailing home.

Looking up at Killian, she caught sight of his lips. Her eyes flicked away, their kiss once again replaying in her mind.

_She was feeling good_.

She supposed that maybe, just maybe, that was a good moment too.

So with absolute confidence, she grabbed his hand. His mouth opened in shock, but she shushed him with her following words.

"Find me."

"As you wish."

And then the curse hit.

:::

She could see the sky.

It was cornflower blue, crisp, cloudless.

It started out blurry at first, but it slowly came into focus, and Emma found she was lying on the road.

Why was she –

Oh.

She scrambled up quickly, her eyes immediately searching for Henry, whose small figure was found lying on the ground as well. She rushed over, shaking him awake, praying he was alive – he was. His bleary eyes opened slowly, and with Emma's help, he got up, finding embrace in Emma's aching, yet relieved arms.

Emma sensed a stirring from behind, and she whipped around. Her jaw dropped as she stumbled up from the ground, her legs feeling slightly weak from the explosion of confusion – and some sort of relief – in her chest.

She couldn't believe it. He was _here_. He was _still here_.

"Hook."

He turned to her, and Emma rushed forward to meet him.

He barely seemed to be registering what was happening. His eyes flickered with confusion, but eventually settled with a look of love, of relief, and of realization.

"Emma, lass," he murmured softly.

"But – but – I don't get it. Why aren't you – where – what?"

"Emma –"

"Where is home?" she barely whispered, gripping onto his hand.

He paused for a moment, gazing off towards the docks, before his eyes landed back on her.

"With you."

**Hope you enjoyed that. :) I can't wait for Sunday's episode, oh my god. I really enjoyed writing this and I would love some feedback on it, so review please? Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
